pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikspore
PikSpore is an encounters new Pikmin and creatures, he finds the source of this signal... PikSpore Chronicles takes place before PikSpore, showing what the Pikmin were doing while Olimar was back home on Hosue living his life. The Pikmin had built a civilization, but Olimar would never know that, as something happened directly between the two games. Areas Altitude Springs *Cave of Beginnings *Sand Lands *Jungle Tunnel *Aquatic Ruins Volcanic Wastes *Petrified Arbor *Scorch Cavern *Concealed Aquatica *Underground Device Cliffside Meadow *Flowery Cavern *Dirty Realm *Bulborb Den *Inside The Cliff Frigid Mountain *Cold Chasm *Militant Frostway *Subterranean Canyons *Arthropod Castle Foghorn Wetlands *Mystic Marsh *Shining Forest *Night Garden *The Dreadful Maze The Great Desert *Tati Here Run *Tati School *Tati Cave *Tati Castle Darkness Plateau *Challenger's Cavern *Realm of Hauntings *Nostalgia Pit *Darkfreeze Lair *Final Frost Chronicles Areas *Pikmin Village *Construction Site *''More to come!'' Pikmin *Red Pikmin, found at the beginning of the game. *Purple Pikmin, found in the Cave of Beginnings. Can only be grown in Violet Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *White Pikmin, found in the Petrified Arbor. Can only be grown in Ivory Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *Yellow Pikmin, found in he Volcanic Wastes. *Blue Pikmin, found in Cliffside Meadow. *Green Pikmin, found in Altitude Springs. *Black Pikmin, found in the Dirty Realm. Can only be grown in Shady Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. *Cyan Pikmin,The Rareist pikmin found in the Cold Chasm. Can only be grown in Teal Candypop Buds until you get the Artificial Incubator upgrade. Enemy Species See Pikspore/ Enemies Upgrades See Pikspore/ Captain Upgrades Modes PikSpore offers several different gameplay modes. Easy Mode Enemies have less health and are slower, the Pluckaphone upgrade is available from the start, Pikmin seeds become flowers faster, days are longer and captains are immune to damage. The final level is inaccessible, however. Certain enemies do not appear, as well. Hard Mode The gameplay is similar to the first Pikmin game, only without the time limit. Days are shorter, and many upgrades do not exist. Pikmin take longer to respond to the whistle, and the enemies are faster with more health. Nectar is much rarer as well, there are more enemies, and there are no sprays. Swarming is the most effective tactic, unlike easy and normal modes. You automatically get the good ending for completing this. Classic Challenge The goal is to grow as many Pikmin as you can in one day. Enemy sets are customizable, and you can start in any of the difficulty settings. For example, instead of Brown Bulborbs in Altitude Springs, you could use a stronger or weaker enemy in its place. Key Challenge The goal is to find the key and bring it back to the Research Pod within a set time limit and Pikmin amount. You can start in one of the official area's caves, or go through new ones. Completing a level without losing Pikmin gets you a Pink Flower Bonus. Treasure Challenge The goal is similar to Key Challenge, except you have to get all the treasure in the cave. The hole to the next sublevel will not open until you get all the treasure in that sublevel. Note that there is no time limit, unlike Key Challenge. You can start in any of the difficulty settings. You can start in one of the official area's caves, or go through new ones. Boss Run A simple mode unlocked when you complete the game, the goal is to beat all the bosses in the game. You start with 15 of each Pikmin type, except for Purple Pikmin, you get 10 of those, totaling your Pikmin count to 115. (the 100 pikmin limit is disabled in the boss run!) Try to save as many Pikmin as possible, because you won't get any more. Following this sublevel are several more, each containing one of the game's bosses. Cave Creator You unlock this when you complete the game. You get to build your own cave levels and share them with other people. Category:Non-Canon Games